CHANKAI's Drabble
by monggu kai
Summary: Chapter 1 : Hyung "Hyung kan tidak suka berbohong….kau memang keren dan seperti iblis" CHANKAI...CHANKAI...CHANKAI...


**Hyung**

Pairing : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

RATED : T

**WARNING!**

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, typo, garing dan membosankan

**ENJOY**

"_**Kai…menurut mu hyung yang paling perhatian dengan mu itu siapa?"**_

"Sudah jelas itu Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hyung"

"_**Kalau hyung yang paling asyik diajak bermain siapa?"**_

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hyung"

"_**Kalau hyung yang paling tampan menurut mu itu siapa?"**_

"_Luhan dan Chanyeol hyung"_

"_**Kalau hyung yang paling baik menurut mu siapa?"**_

"_Suho dan Lay hyung"_

"_**Kalau hyung yang paling berbakat menurut siapa?"**_

"Semuanya berbakat, tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung menurut ku sangat berbakat"

"**Kalau hyung yang menurut mu romantis siapa?"**

"Molla….aku tak tahu"

"**Kalau hyung yang paling sering membelikan mu makanan siapa?"**

"Ehm…ada banyak. Baekhyun, D.o dan Chanyeol hyung sering mentraktir ku"

"Dari tadi….jawaban mu Chanyeol melulu. Kau suka pada Dobi hyung ya?"

"Ani…..! memang kenyataannya menurut ku seperti itu Sehun ah.

"_**Kalau hyung yang kau sukai jadi siapa?"**_

"…_.."_

Kai tampak berfikir keras dan Sehun dengan setia menunggu jawaban dari Kai.

"Aku menyukai semua hyung kita…"

"**Bukan seperti itu Kai….maksud pertanyaan ku itu, siapa hyung yang kau sukai sebagai belahan hati mu? **

"Siapa ya? sepertinya tidak ada…."

"**Masa tak ada Hyung yang kau cintai ?"**

"Ehmmm….aku bingung….."

"**Kai….siapa diantara 10 hyung kita itu yang selalu membuatmu bahagia?"**

"…."

"Ish…..dasar Kkamjong bodoh. Masa pertanyaan mudah ku tak bisa dijawab"

Magnae itu melemparkan boneka beruang cokelat yang ada di sofa ke wajah Kai.

"Aku memang tak pernah memikirkan itu. Mana Aku tahu jawabannya…..lagian hari ini kau cerewet sekali. Kau terus memberi pertanyaan aneh tentang hyungdeul"

"Aku bosan Kai…dan di sini hanya ada kita"

"Ayo kita cepat bersiap-siap untuk ke ruang make up. Beberapa jam lagi showcase kita akan dimulai"

Kai sebenarnya merenungkan pertanyaan ngasal Sehun barusan.

Ia dan sehun memang biasa _sharing_ tentang banyak hal, termasuk menceritakan tentang kebiasaan dan perilaku hyung mereka.

_CHANKAI_

Kai sedang diam karena rambut grey nya sedang ditata oleh coordi noona dan lehernya sedang di tatoo oleh stylist mereka.

Ia duduk tenang di kursi dan berusaha merilekskan tubuhnya. Ia butuh konsentrasi penuh untuk penampilan perdana album baru mereka nanti.

"Kai ya…..

Kai ya…..kau sudah selesai dimake up atau belum?"

Chanyeol dari arah yang dibelakangi Kai muncul dengan membawa susu cokelat di gelas.

Kai diam saja karena stylist mereka menyuruhnya jangan berbicara dulu saat tatoo nya belum selesai di buat.

"Chanyeol….Kai sedang di tato. Dia jangan kau ajak bicara dahulu, dia bahkan belum memakai pakaian panggungnya"

Stylist noona yang sedang menata rambut Jongin angkat bicara.

Chanyeol langsung melihat wajah Jongin dengan antusias.

Chanyeol dengan seksama memperhatikan wajah Kai yang meliriknya dengan mulut terkatup. Matanya menelusuri mata Kai yang dipoles eyeliner berlebihan daripada si Baekyun sang raja eyeliner.

Rahang Kai mengeras dan tampak manly, kulit cokelatnya nampak berkilat keringat karena ia hanya mengenakan singlet hitam tanpa lengan. Tangan kanannya juga terdapat tato buatan stylist mereka.

Chanyeol segera meletakkan susu yang dibawanya kemeja di depan Kai dan mengambil kipas plastik untuk menyejukkan Kai yang terlihat kepanasan.

Coordi noona yang telah selesai menata rambut Jongin hanya tersenyum dengan perhatian Chanyeol itu.

"Nah…sudah selesai paint art tatoo nya. Kau bisa langsung bersiap memakai baju Kai…."

Perintah sang stylist.

"Kai…jangan lupa minum susu ini dulu supaya kau cukup energi tampil di panggung nanti"

Kai langsung saja mengambil susu itu dan meneguknya cepat.

Setelahnya, ia langsung mengambil pakaiannya dan masuk kebilik ganti.

.

.

.

"Noona….kenapa hanya Kai yang paling sering dibuat tato ditubuhnya? dia salah satu magnae di grup ini, bukankah style itu terlalu ekstrim untuk Kai yang sebenarnya polos? ada banyak hyung yang lebih dewasa darinya untuk style nakal dan seksi itu"

"Maksud mu kami harus menjadikan Xiumin atau Luhan sebagai member tertua untuk Icon Sexy EXO?"

Chanyeol langsung meringis dan tertawa akan pertanyaan Stylist mereka itu.

Ia saja geli membayangkannya.

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol masih asyik memandangi Handphone nya untuk menonton video. Ia tersenyum bahagia dan kagum akan video yang ditontonnya sekarang.

Ia dalam suasana hati yang sangat senang, Showcase Comeback mereka telah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu dan berlangsung sangat sukses.

Mereka sudah berada di dorm mereka pukul 12 malam tadi. Ini sudah jam setengah 3 pagi, tapi Chanyeol masih asyik sendiri duduk di sofa dorm mereka sambil terus memegang _gadget_nya.

Pria tinggi itu baru selesai dengan aktivitasnya saat ia menyadari ia sendiri di ruangan itu.

Ia segera beranjak kekamarnya bermaksud untuk tidur.

Chanyeol melirik tempat tidurnya yang kosong tanpa Kai.

"Kai dimana ya?"

Ia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh areal kamar dan menemukan Kai duduk bersender di lantai balkon kamar mereka.

Adiknya itu terlihat merenungkan sesuatu dengan serius.

"Kai ya…..kenapa disini?. Ayo masuk…diluar dingin"

Kai hanya menatap Chanyeol tanpa ada niatan menuruti hyung sekamarnya.

Chanyeol juga mendudukkan dirinya dilantai yang sangat dingin itu dan langsung mengusap-usapkan kedua telapak tangan Kai ke telapak tangannya yang masih hangat.

"Ada apa Kai ya….? kenapa terlihat sedih begitu?"

"Hyuung…"

Kai memanggilnya sambil merengek sedih.

"Oh tidak…kau Jongin dan bukan Kai"

Chanyeol langsung tertawa dan mendapatkan pukulan ringan dibahu dari Kai yang berubah jadi sebal.

"Hyuuung…"

"Arra…arra…aku hanya bercanda tadi. Sekarang bilang pada hyung, ada apa?"

"Aku jelek sekali dan mengerikan ya…?"

"Huh…?"

"Penampilan ku sekarang mengecewakan penggemar ya? aku tidak terlihat keren kan?"

Chanyeol diam mencerna perkataan Kai dengan baik dan ia jadi tahu penyebab Kai jadi galau begini.

Ia langsung melepaskan tangan kanannya dari tangan Kai dan mengelus rambut Kai yang diwarnai grey untuk comeback Overdose mereka.

"Kau keren dan makin sexy Kai ya….kau sungguh tidak jelek"

"Kau hanya mencoba menghibur ku kan? jawab jujur saja hyung….aku tidak akan marah. Banyak fans kita pasti yang terkejut dengan style ku. Aku tadi membaca di SNS nya manager hyung, katanya aku seperti iblis"

"Hyung kan tidak suka berbohong….kau memang keren dan seperti iblis"

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil menggoda Kai.

Kai ingin memukul tangan Chanyeol lagi, tapi Chanyeol langsung memegang tangannya dan memeluk bahu Kai dengan lembut.

"Dengar ya…banyak member kita yang kagum pada mu. Kau selalu sukses memerankan dan menghayati karakter mu setiap pembuatan MV dan performance kita. Ekspresi mu setiap ngedance itu mengagumkan Kai ya….

itu sebabnya kau yang mendapat posisi central dalam grup kita. Kau ahli mengeksplor bakat mu….kami bangga pada mu dan hyung yakin fans kita pasti semakin cinta melihat mu"

"Tapi aku tidak tampan kan?"

"Kau selalu tampan saat menjadi Kai…kau terlihat makin seksi dengan penampilan mata eyeliner mu. Dan kau tetap Jongin yang cute kok bila tanpa riasan apapun seperti ini"

Chanyeol membisikkan kata-kata seduktifnya ketelinga Kai yang masih mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Rambut ku keren kan di comeback ini?"

"Semua yang ada pada mu selalu keren dan bersinar dimataku Kai ya…."

"Itu karna kau fans ku hyung. Sepertinya aku harus mengembalikan warna rambut asliku segera"

"Kau mengingatkan ku pada G-Dragon sunbae Kai ya…ia selalu menarik perhatian dengan gaya rambutnya tiap BIG Bang comeback. Dan banyak orang setuju kalau dia keren. Kau juga seperti itu. Kau lah wajah EXO dan image seksi mu banyak disukai fans karena kau sungguh hebat dan sukses melakukannya dibanding yang lainnya. Kau adalah orang yang selalu memimpin penampilan EXO didepan, jadi style mu pasti sudah dikonsepkan staff dan stylist kita dengan sangat baik. Jangan terlalu khawatir Kai ya….."

Kai kini tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian dan penjelasan hyungnya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia cemas, padahal ia adalah salah satu member yang paling cuek tentang gaya. Tapi entahlah….mungkin ia banyak memikirkan hal-hal berat dan sedikit letih akhir-akhir ini.

_CHANKAI_

Kai sudah berbaring di tempat tidur bersama Chanyeol. Tapi ia tak bisa tidur…

Ia melirik Chanyeol di sisi kiri ranjang. Hyung nya juga belum tidur.

"Kenapa belum tidur Kai ya…? masih memikirkan penampilan mu?"

"Tidak lagi kok"

"Hyung selalu memantau tiap gerakan dan penampilan mu di video setelah recording. Dan hyung sangat menyukai penampilan mu tadi Kai. Fans kita pasti berfikiran sama"

"Jinjayo?"

"Nde…..ayo mendekat ke ketengah. Hyung akan menghangatkan mu supaya kau nyenyak tidurnya"

Kai dengan sedikit malu mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol dan menerima pelukan hangat Chanyeol di sebelahnya. Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh mereka.

Kai merasa tenang dan nyaman…..

Chanyeol mengelus pipi dan rahang Kai sebelum mengecup pelan puncak kepalanya.

Kai juga meletakkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol untuk mencari kenyamanan dan kehangatan lebih.

"Sekarang aku sudah tahu jawaban pertanyaan terakhir Sehun"

Kai tersenyum sebelum memejamkan matanya untuk mengarungi alam mimpi.

_FIN_

Ini special fic untuk menghibur teman saya **DEVINA. **

Maaf baru di post sekarang….

Jangan galau ya beib kalo Kai jadi kayak devil di comeback Overdose ini.

Aku ngeliat nya aja makin kagum karna stage perform mereka bagus n ekspresi Kai itu amazing banget. Kenapa Jongin bisa total berubah badai begitu ya kalau jadi KAI di stage ?

Hahahaha….

Oke…see u in next FF.


End file.
